Quand l'amour vient des ténèbres
by DevilKiller
Summary: Quand un nouveau personnage arrive pour l'épisode 84, le Geek pourrait très bien s'entendre avec lui... mais serait-ce de l'amitié ou bien plus que ça? Yaoi Geek x Démon soft, Salut les Geeks
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfiction Salut les Geeks alors soyez indulgent dans vos commentaires. Les Personnalités et Mathieu ne font pas partie de moi et si jamais cette fanfic le dérange , je la supprimererais immédiatement. Bonne lecture! Ps: Dans cette fanfic, je me suis permise à inventer des noms pour les personnalités comme il y aurait trop de répétition_ -

.

C'était une nuit comme les autres chez les Sommets... enfin presque!

Un jeune homme habillé d'un long T-shirt Captain America et d'une casquette était debout dans sa chambre, serrant Mr Nounours dans ses bras: Kevin alias le Geek n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des bruits suspects juste à côté de sa chambre et il savait de qui et d'où ça venait: juste à côté de sa chambre, c'est celle du Patron, le plus grand criminel sexuel du pays et il s'est sans doute amené des filles dans son lit!

Le jeune homme sort de sa chambre en soupirant. Il ne pouvait qu'être exaspéré d'entendre les gémissements de ces demoiselles.

Kevin s'assit sur le canapé tout en s'amusant avec sa peluche quand il entend des bruits de pas et vit sûrement la personne la plus sympathique des personnalités de Mathieu: Akira alias Maître Panda!

Le jeune homme habillé en Kigurumi se dirigea vers la cuisine puis revient avec un paquet de chips et de l'eau. Il s'assit aux côtés du Geek et lui demande:

«Comment tu vas?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de l'autre!

- Je te comprends. Sinon, tu es prêt pour le tournage d'après demain?

- Oui et j'ai hâte de rencontrer le nouveau!

- Moi aussi et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur pour l'Instant Panda!

- Tu pourrais chanter la chanson que tu as écrites maintenant?

- Tu le sauras demain!

- S'il te plaît!

- Bon d'accord!

Maître Panda prit une inspiration puis se mit à chanter:

_Maudit depuis toujours_

_Je sors parfois la nuit _

_en quête de compagnie_

_J'avoue j'suis un démon_

_Y'a peut-être plus joli_

_Je veux juste des amis_

_Les grands ne m'aiment pas_

_Il paraît que je fais peur_

_Que j'apporte la douleur_

_Mais toi tu me regardes_

_Avec aucune terreur _

_Et une légère candeur_

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas_

_Pleure pas_

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas_

_Pleure pas_

Le Panda termine à peine sa chanson que Kevin verse des larmes, touché par la chanson et la voix de son ami.

«Je suis sûr que tu auras du succès avec cette chanson.

- Merci! Maintenant, il faut aller dormir!

- Je peux venir avec toi?

- Bien sûre.»

Les deux «frères» jetèrent le paquet de chips et la bouteille ensuite, ils s'en allèrent dans la chambre du Panda. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, discutèrent un peu mais le sommeil les gagne.

_Le lendemain à 9h00_

Toutes les personnalités se rassemblent dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner mais il manque une personne: Mathieu mais c'était normal parce qu'il allait chercher le nouvel arrivant.

Bob(le Hippie) prit du café tout en parlant de poneys qui fumaient de la pipe, ce qui agaçait un homme habillé tout en noir avec des lunettes de soleil, Octave(le Patron), qui se remettait d'une gueule de bois. Albert(Le Prof) et Brittany(la Fille) discutaient avec le Geek et Alain(le Moine) tandis que le Panda parlait avec Claude(l'Homme à la cravate) en buvant tranquillement son café.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux personnes rentrent: un homme de petite taille, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus qui n'est nul autre que le youtubeur Mathieu et l'autre homme est habillé tout en noir, le visage est pâle avec un haut-en forme. Le présentateur fit les présentations:

«Je vous présente le Démon et j'espère que vous allez bien l'accueillir pas comme toi, Patron!

- Calme-toi gamin! Je n'ai encore rien dit!

- Encore heureux! On peut s'en passer de tes commentaires!

- T'as tes règles ou ça se passe comment, gamin?

- Mais tu vas la fermer?!

- C'est bon, je dégage!»

Le Patron se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les personnalités le regardèrent partir puis le Geek jeta un coup d'œil au Démon et justement, celui-ci le fixa. Le gamin le trouvait à la fois séduisant et inquiétant puis s'avança vers lui:

«Salut!

- Salut! Tu es le Geek?

- Oui, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi de même.»

Ils se sourirent puis le Panda se joint à eux et lui font les présentations. Les personnalités rangent leurs tasses puis le Geek, Maître Panda et le Démon se dirigent vers la nouvelle chambre du nouveau puis le Panda s'adresse au Démon:

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous demander.

- D'accord!»

Nos deux amis laissent le Démon qui commence à défaire sa valise mais le Geek retourne voir la nouvelle personnalité et l'aide à ranger ses affaires. Le Démon, étonné de recevoir de l'aide, lui sourit et le remercia de son aide. Cela fit rougir le Geek.

En à peine 2 minutes, les deux nouveaux amis s'asseoient sur le lit et l'homme lui dit:

« Merci de m'avoir aider!»

- De rien.

- Au fait, appelle moi Jack, pas le Démon!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon vrai nom que mon surnom.»

Ils se sourirent tandis que Mathieu entre dans la pièce et demande:

« Tout va bien, Jack?

- Oui.»

Mathieu sort de la chambre puis les deux garçons se regardent et Kevin se lève, toujours en souriant à Jack, et en lui disant:

« Je vais voir Maître Panda. Reposte-toi!»

-Ok et encore merci pour ton aide!»

Le Geek sortit de la chambre tandis que le Démon s'allongea sur le lit. Pourtant, une certaine personne rentra dans la pièce...


	2. Chapter 2

Cette personne qui n'est nul autre que le Patron lui demanda:

« On ne dit pas bonjour à son nouvel meilleur ami?

- …»

Voyant la réaction inexistante de l'enfant des Enfers, la colère monta en Octave et ces mots sortirent de sa bouche:

«Tu réponds?!»

Le Patron s'approcha dangereusement vers Jack qui se leva et l'homme en noir frappa le Démon et lui cria:

« Je te parle!

- Ce n'est pas en me frappant que ça te rendra plus fort!»

Octave le poussa dans le lit, s'approcha de lui et lui redonna un coup de poing au visage de Jack, furieux que celui-ci lui ait provoqué.

« Ne joues pas au petit con avec moi!

- Cela ne sert à rien de me frapper juste parce que je ne te répondais pas.

- Bon, tu vas me faire plaisir: mes putes ne peuvent pas s'occuper de moi ce soir donc ce sera toi.

- Pourquoi moi?»

Le Patron glissa sa main sous la chemise du Démon puis il lui dit:

« Tu m'as l'air assez doué dans le domaine donc je me suis dit que tu ferais l'affaire.

- Comme si j'allais cédé à tes plaisirs sexuels...

- Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer mais si tu ne le fais pas...»

Octave se rapprocha de Jack, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, puis lui chuchota tout en lui caressant le visage:

« Je raconterais aux autres qui tu es réellement: un démon sanguinaire qui s'amusait à répandre la terreur, tu faisais pleurer des enfants mais quand c'était nécessaire, tu les égorgeais. Je sais tout cela parce que j'en étais témoin et franchement, tu pourrais me rendre un ou deux petits services.

- Tu peux leur raconter tout ce que tu veux, personne ne va te croire.»

Jack remarqua aussitôt que le criminel sexuel affichait son fameux sourire pervers quant à celui-ci, il avait une idée bien en tête et le provoqua:

- J'allais oublier! Si tu n'accepte pas mon service, je m'occuperais du Geek. C'est à toi de choisir: le gosse ou toi.»

La colère monta en Jack: le fait qu'il l'ait touché ne lui faisait rien mais que ce vicieux lui fait du chantage et qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à son nouvel ami, il n'allait lui jamais pardonner. Instinctivement, l'homme donna un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille d'Octave qui se plia sur lui-même tout en criant des jurons. Le Démon en profita pour s'enfuir mais il entend:

« Tu vas le regretter, fils de chien!»

Jack courut puis rentra dans une pièce au hasard mais quatre yeux le regardèrent: Akira et Kevin le fixèrent d'un air surpris. L'homme pâle les regarda et leur expliqua:

« Désolé mais il y avait le gars en noir qui a essayé de me violer!»

Les deux amis comprirent de qui parlait Jack et Akira se précipita vers la chambre d'Octave pour lui régler son compte et par chance, celui-ci se montra avec un sourire carnassier et l'interrogea:

« Tu viens pour moi?

- Tu commences sérieusement à casser les bambous! Déjà que tu m'avais touché quand j'étais arrivé ici et voilà que tu recommences!»

Le Patron s'approcha de Maître Panda, commença à lui caresser le visage mais l'animal recula, ce qui fit rire le criminel.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle...

- Ne te fâches pas, je n'aime pas quand tu es fâché comme ça quoique... c'est amusant, gamin.

- Pour toi, c'est amusant de tourmenter les gens en faisant des blagues salaces ou rien qu'en les touchant mais crois-moi, cela ne se passera pas comme ça!»

Mathieu qui passait justement devant la chambre d'Octave les écouta et quand il comprit la conversation, il fonça vers les deux personnalités et s'adressa à Octave:

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es ''amusé'' avec Jack?

- Je m'ennuyais et comme mes amies ne peuvent pas s'occuper de moi ce soir, j'ai voulu le faire avec lui sauf qu'il a essayé de me rendre stérile, gamin.»

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus: à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait ou quand un nouveau personnage arrivait dans l'appartement, le criminel sexuel ne pouvait s'empêcher de troubler certaines personnalités même si sa victime favorite est le Geek. Le présentateur s'offusqua:

« Mec! Tu n'es pas censé de commettre tes actes chez nous!

- Ouais mais...

- Octave, ta perversité va beaucoup trop loin...»

Sur ces mots, Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre pour les derniers préparatifs de son prochain épisode.

Pendant ce temps là, le Démon était allongé dans son lit avec le Geek et ils rigolaient des anecdotes que racontait la victime quand Brittany entra dans la chambre et gloussa:

« Brittany, il y a quoi de drôle?

- Ce n'est rien, Kevin, c'est juste que vous êtes tellement mignons.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!»

Bizarrement, les deux garçons ne la croyaient pas même si ce n'était pas surprenant: les personnalités avaient droit à des fanfictions assez étranges de la part des fangirls. La Fille s'assit sur le lit tandis que le Geek allait chercher son grand ''frère''. Une fois parti, notre chère blonde demanda au sombre personnage:

« Tu penses quoi du petit?

- Il est sympa, pourquoi?

- Juste ''sympa''?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!»

- Ce n'est pas ça! Il faudrait que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout!»

La blonde lui raconta ce qu'elle avait à dire:

« Kevin a toujours été sensible et le fait que Mathieu et le Patron se moquent de lui, même si ce n'était pas sérieux, l'affectait. Il m'a toujours considéré comme sa maman parce que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le réconforter ainsi que le Prof.

- Le Prof et toi êtes en couple?

- Oui, c'est pour cela aussi qu'Albert est son ''père''. Ce que je vais raconter n'est pas facile à la ''digérer''.

- C'est à dire?

- Quand on allait attaquer la saison 4, j'étais en ville avec Albert quand un drôle de type est venu et Dieu sait que je ne veux pas y repenser.

- Comment ça?

- On a failli mourir, tué par cet homme. Kevin nous avait trouvé et il était complètement effondré: on était ses ''parents'' pour lui puis quand j'ai pensé à ce qu'il allait arriver, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer malgré mes douleurs physiques et je m'en voulait de le laisser seul si je venais à mourir.»

Après ces révélations, Jack sentit sa poitrine se serrer ainsi qu'une larme se glisser sur son visage. La Fille reprit la parole malgré son envie de pleurer:

« Octave l'avait rejoint et c'est bizarre de sa part mais il nous a sauvé en quelque sorte. Akira a toujours été là pour mon ''fils'' et leur relation était plus qu'amical, elle est fraternelle.

- Je comprends. Il y a un truc qui m'a échappé.

- De quoi?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais blonde mais apparemment, tu ne le montres pas»

Brittany fronça les sourcils tout en ayant l'air choqué et répliqua en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux:

« Évidement que je suis blonde, ça se voit non?»

Le Démon explosa de rire, ce qui mit en colère sa collègue puis se leva pour aller dans le salon quand la fille l'appela:

- Jack!

- Oui?

- Prends soin de Kevin et tu te fous de moi encore une fois, je réglerais ton compte!»

Les deux amis se sourient puis Jack entra dans le salon: le Hippie et le Geek étaient assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé. Jack sourit en voyant Kevin et pensa:

* Il est tellement mignon, le petit.*

Mais des sensations lui envahissent les pensées: il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et surtout goûter ses lèvres.

* Oulà! Je le connaît à peine et je me permets de vouloir l'embrasser! *

Le Geek se tourna vers son nouvel ami et lui fit signe de venir puis une fois que Jack s'assit à côté de lui, Kevin lui fit un câlin, ce qui a pour effet de surprendre le sombre personnage mais finalement, il l'enlaça.

–-

Mathieu appela ses amis pour aller manger et c'est en quelques minutes que les personnalités étaient à table. Le présentateur en profita pour rappeler les derniers points pour le tournage qui démarrera demain et tous l'écoutaient avec attention.

–-

Le repas fini, les personnalités débarrassèrent la table puis vont tous faire leurs activités habituelles: Octave sort aller chercher des proies pour son plaisir sexuel, Bob se défonce au salon, Akira est dans sa chambre pour répéter sa chanson, Brittany est allée dans sa chambre pour parler à ses amies au téléphone tout en écoutant du One Direction, Kevin est parti aller jouer à My Little Pony sur sa DS, Albert est retourné dans son laboratoire pour ses expériences douteuses, Alain est allé prié à Dieu tout puissant, Mathieu est en train de parler avec Antoine sur Skype et Jack est dans la salle de bain.

Le Démon se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire et se laissa couler dans l'eau. Il repensa à sa journée et surtout la discussion avec la Fille. Il essaya d'oublier les propos de la blonde mais il n'y arrive pas. Au bout de 10 minutes, il se lava puis sortit de la baignoire pour se changer ainsi que se laver les dents.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il se regarda dans le miroir puis il prononça ces mots:

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre et je le resterais pour l'éternité...»

Coucou les pandas! Vous allez bien?

J'avoue que, pour une fois, je suis assez contente d'avoir fait un bon travail.

"Conscience: Et c'est partiiiiiii! Elle va se la péter plus haut que son c*l!

Moi: La ferme! Je suis trop fière de ma dernière réplique!

Conscience: J'avoue qu'elle est bien MAIS tu es quand même une naze!

Moi* sort son fusil*: Tu l'ouvres encore, je te tire dessus!

Conscience: Non seulement elle est conne mais elle est aussi schizophrène, je rêve... "

Après cette discussion schizophrénique, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez moi un review et n'hésitez pas à favoriser l'histoire si elle vous plaît ;) .


End file.
